Darker side of the moon
by chloemcg
Summary: Both Sonic and Amy Rose have grown up and become the parents of a small hedgehog named Boost. But when they discover that their son has a terrifying condition, will the speedster and his wife be able to cope with the news?
1. Pt 1 Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA and their respective owners.**

 **I own NOBODY!**

 **Darker side of the moon.**

* * *

Darkness was one of the first things that became clear to a certain blue hedgehog as he slowly begun to awaken. His ears twitched as they started to pick up some new yet loud and shrill sounds that carried through the air with ease.

The fastest thing alive —Sonic the hedgehog— cracked his exhausted eyes open a crack, his vision foggy and blurry due to fatigue, and he tried to remobilise his senses. The blue blur was now in his mid twenties and he had even married the beautiful hedgehog whom had chased him for years —Amy Rose— and they had even settled into a relaxed married life together.

It felt like only yesterday when Sonic was 15 and Amy was only 12...

Exhausted, Sonic slowly shuffled himself towards the left of the bed to find and snuggle up to his sleeping wife.

Amy was sleeping like a log as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed, her growing pink quills spreading across the pillows. She had her peach arms folded beneath her chin as she snored aloud with her mouth slightly agape, still looking so graceful somehow, as she dozed right on through.

Sonic closed his eyes again, about to succumb to the need to drown in his deep sleep once more but this was ruined when his ears twitched at the sounds of high-pitched crying, the shrill squeals and squeaks that carried itself to his ears were slightly dulled in his ears as he forced his eyes to reopen.

Sonic finally opened his eyes upon hearing the shrill cries of his newborn son, sleeping against one stretched-out arm whilst he slowly uncurled his other arm and attempted to prop himself up into a sitting position. He slowly sifted himself while he finally jerked into a sitting up position although he was still finding it hard to peel his eyelids apart.

He could hear Amy shift in the bed in response to the noises and she groans of having been awoken by the muffled shrill wails that broken through her slumber and she mumbled to him through a raspy tone laced with exhaustion. Her pink quills had become ruffled and disheveled from the lack of sleep, her ears droopy and flopped over.

"Sonic...it's your turn..."

Sonic decided to just get it over with. The cobalt speedster let out a sigh while reluctantly beginning the sluggish process of dragging himself out of the warmth of his bed. He unpeeled the heavy duvet from his body and shuddered in displeasure when the cold clung to his muscles the moment he lifted the blankets from his body. Sonic tried to ignore the chilled temperature biting at the skin beneath his fur and just pulled himself out of bed and into a standing position.

He let the back of his legs be supported by the side of the bed in an effort to get used to standing and he stretched them, feeling the air between the bones in his kneecaps pop in a satisfying click, and he took a moment to shake off the feeling of exhaustion and started to drag his feet along the floor in a lame shuffle when he tried to get to the door with his eyes heavy and his heavy eyelids threatening to close over his weakened eyeballs.

Frankly he looked as terrible as he felt.

Dark circles sagged beneath his bloodshot eyes, showing how sleep-deprived he really was. His quills were sticking up at odd angles to show how untidy he was and his peach arms were mostly limp while his back was stuck in a slouching position. His left ear had been folded down, the small pointed appendage floppy, while his right ear was well-erected yet a bit scruffier then it should have been.

He looked as though he had been hit by a gigantic monster truck.

Despite his bedraggled appearance, the 25-year-old blue hedgehog then started to walk out of the room and made his way through the darkness, towards the direction of the constant screeches that had disturbed his sleep. His feet were heavy and he winced painfully each time the bottoms of his aching feet would plop down and wade against the creaking floorboards that had been subtly covered up by the fluffy exterior of a cream carpet.

Sonic, mind foggy, started to reflect back on the last few months.

Needless to say, the legendary blue blur was both shocked and thrilled when his wife announced that she was pregnant and he liked the idea of being a father but he was a pest during the last of those long months. He was always at Amy's side, ready to assist with anything, he even accompanied her to the bathroom and to the sitting room where she would make time to do some reading so to have a few hours to herself.

He bet that Amy wondered if it would take him long to get to the levels of paranoia where he'd insist in wrapping her up in bubble wrap?

But then, when the 23-year-old Sakura hedgehog was only 30 weeks pregnant, she had gone into premature labour. Despite everything being a bit rocky for the most part, with some extra bumps on the road, Amy and Sonic had trodden on eggshells out of the medical experts predictions that the kit wouldn't make it. The baby had been born smaller than most hedgehog babies, after all, and thankfully the young one had proved them wrong and survived against all odds; but nobody knew what caused the little one to be born so early to begin with.

It wasn't until Amy held their baby for the first time before she and Sonic had named their new son Boost.

Boost the hedgehog.

The little hedgehog kit was special, this fact just couldn't be doubted and the news of this baby spread like wildfire around Station square and all of Möbius and everybody was joyful.

Rumours spread about how the kit may have been next in line to be the hero, to live up to the blue hedgehog's legacy. There were also hints of gossip flying around that this baby would have some extraordinary abilities. It was an interesting argument since Sonic, Shadow and Silver all shared some special abilities themselves that activate with all seven of the Chaos emeralds unified.

It caused some of the populace of Station square to become quite excited of this new hero-to-be.

Despite the gossip and rumours, though, Sonic and Amy refused to think about this for the moment and adored their tiny little treasure while they still could and even attempted caring for him despite all the pressure piling up. This little hedgehog was the main subject of Sonic and Amy's affections, Boost was a miracle baby and he was perfect in every single possible way!

...Or so it seemed.

Sonic and Amy both knew that their son was special, yet the two hedgehogs knew not how special until this very night. It was this time when they discovered that their son was afflicted by what should be called a curse.

A _dreadful_ curse.

Sonic scratched his back lazily whilst he made for his new son's nursery, making the slowest strides he had ever made in his whole life.

He wandered down the corridor and turned left where he came to a halt when he stopped outside the door to open it and see what was transpiring inside the room. The loud cries had grown louder and louder with each and every inch closer to the infant's room and he soon found himself hesitating as he stepped into the little room whilst softly pushing the strong door open to allow some light from the hallway to creep into the otherwise dark atmosphere.

The door gently swung open and Sonic let himself in.

The walls of the bedroom were painted a light shade of lilac and the floors were made from a smooth oak that was creamy in colour —although there were some debate about this as patches of white powder had decorated the carpet— along with various plushies and bottles were strewn across the floor as it was a blatant reminder that this infant had driven both the legendary blue hedgehog and Amy Rose to the brink of insanity and being incapable of tidying the house.

A bright blue crib served as the rooms centrepiece as it was a few centimetres away from the door and the occupant inside of it bawled his little lungs out as she squirmed and wriggled inside the blankets which had been wrapped around his feeble yet small body.

Despite just entering the room, there was something that Sonic just didn't like. The air had become heavy and alarming and he felt some sort of sudden oppression in his heart. The intensity of this feeling just increased with each passing moment and it even made him become a bit anxious for the small hedgie he was about to see.

Sonic dismissed this feeling as simply being a tired and paranoid wreck and he started to approach the crib with his lumbering form straightening a tad. He straightened his back out, letting his back spikes flex just a bit whilst his spine reclined and popped when the tension was lifted from his aching back.

The floors were caked with baby powder and the mess was so bad that the hedgehog was forced to carefully tread into the room as though he were at risk of walking on eggshells and he didn't wish to risk delaying himself from going back to the warmth of his bed.

Upon reaching it, he grabbed the edge of the cot with his left hand while pulling himself towards it. His feeling of worry only increased and he couldn't keep his ears from faltering a little bit and flattening against his head droopily.

The adult blue hedgehog peered inside to see the little squalling figure.

Little Boost was a small hedgehog with dark indigo fur blended in with light pink splotches. He looked like his father, for the most part, but with some obvious traits from his mother. Some of his sleek back quills were dyed Sakura pink along with a little spot on his left eye, the tips of his ears were pink and he had some tufts of pink hair on his forehead. Even the tip of his tail had a pink streak. Like Sonic, Boost had a peach bald spot on his tummy and his arms were the same colour but a tad fluffier than Sonic's arms.

Sonic felt some relief wash over him when he found that nothing was wrong with little Boost. The tiny pink and dark blue hedgehog was the picture of health, albeit a screaming and crying picture of health.

He couldn't keep a smile off his muzzle and his exhausted emerald green eyes, mostly dulled from exhaustion, began to gleam with this childish spark of playfulness while he looked at the tiny hedgehog. His whole demeanour had become warmer than an open winter fire crackling in the cold.

"Awww," Sonic crooned gently while he bent down to scoop up his little son. "What's up with the tears, little guy?"

He brought the kit close to his chest and started rocking him in his arms to try calming the squealing mini hedgie down. But there was something definitely wrong with the little one and Sonic noticed it within moments of holding him; Boost's tiny body was quite tense and his back was stiff. His little body was drenched with sweat, his tiny hands were clenched into tight fists and he was shivering violently in his hold.

Seeing his son like this had awoken Sonic a lot more. His ears perked up attentively and his eyes instantly brightened up with steadfast concern, a worried frown had fixed itself on his peach muzzle and his own posture had become stiff with worry.

Something was obviously wrong here and this made the blue blur's mind race faster than his own feet.

Sonic had opened his mouth and took in a quick breath in preparation to get his wife on to the scene as quick as possible, but he never got the chance to do so as the moon had appeared from behind some dark clouds and quite literally shone some light on the situation as streaks of silvery light beamed through the window beside the crib and lit the scene in a gentle radiance.

Boost started to undergo a horrifying transformation.

The shivering little hedgehog kit had become engulfed in some dark purple smoke as he transformed. His dark indigo quills spouted long and shaggy fur, becoming more lengthy and full. His tiny pudgy fingers spouted razor-sharp claws, those sharpened claws looked kind of similar to little miniature knives now. His little short tail with the pink stripe grew long and bushy, like that of a wolf's tail, and his muzzle had paled into a pale light blue colour. His little nose had become much more attentive to scents and his tiny but fuzzy ears grew bigger and seemed more sensitive to every little sound.

Sonic had to keep from throwing up.

His little son had turned into a werehog!

How on Möbius had this happened?!

No longer could Sonic keep himself in control while fear gripped his heart. His whole body was shaking with worry and his knees were trembling, he couldn't just keep that fright out of his voice anymore while he quickly turned around towards the open door and yelled at the top of his lungs without thinking very much at all.

"A-A-AAAAAAMY!"

It wasn't even five seconds until the sounds of footsteps pounding against the floor was heard and Amy had arrived on the scene within seconds. Her eyes were heavy, much like his were, yet she had obviously been shaken from how alarmed she had become after hearing her own husband call for her as though he had called for an emergency. She stopped at the doorway and peered into the room, her eyes portrayed pure horror when she merely caught a glimpse of the tiny werehog that Sonic held in his arms.

Amy slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream and her eyes welled up with tears.

"S-Sonic...?" She called to her husband, hoping that her eyes were betraying her and this wasn't what it looked like. Her voice cracked and she was clearly on the verge of hyperventilating from pure distress.

The little werehog had ceased crying altogether, although he did hiccup on occasion whilst he snuggled in his father's embrace; the baby was oblivious to his parent's distress and he wiggled his black nose with curiosity. His large eyes filled with innocence sparkled with lingering tears and his tiny claws flailed about in the air.

Sonic absent-mindedly cuddled his son in his arms, the tiny ball of fluff seemed to have been very content in his father's snug embrace and very unaware of the frightening silence that had dominated the nursery. He even seemed mostly unaware that he had transformed into a werehog to begin with.

Sonic couldn't bring himself to say anything as he looked at his wife with panicked eyes and Amy gave him the very same expression of shock and terror. But Sonic did know that he and Amy had to do something, and the next logical thing to do came to him in a matter of five seconds when he merely pondered on the next course of action.

To him the answer was almost immediate:

"We gotta see Tails!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, guys.**

 **This is my second STH next generation fanfic and it involves Sonic and Amy's son, Boost.**

 **Now, something about Boost is that he has lycanthropy and turns into a werehog each night. Why does he have this, you might ask? Well you might find that out in the next chapter of this story; can Sonic and Amy cope with having a Werehog as a son each night? Can they handle having to raise a hedgehog with such a problem?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	2. Pt 2 Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA and their respective owners.**

 **I own NOBODY!**

 **Darker side of the moon.**

* * *

"Hmmm... _veeeeery_ interesting,"

The 19-year-old twin tailed fox examined the little werehog in his presence with great fascination.

Tails, otherwise known as Miles Prower, had been aroused from his sweet slumber by a sharp knocking on the door of his workshop and he had been greeted by his best friend Sonic and his wife Amy. The foxy tailed mechanic was both intrigued and stunned when he noticed that the little hedgie which was his nephew had been transformed into a Werehog and was now taking the time to examine him.

Quite honestly, this whole situation had mystified Tails and also -quite rightly- terrified his parents. He set Boost down on the cold metal table and studied him as the little werehog pup just lay on the surface of the sterile piece of furniture and studied his surroundings with massive yet inquisitive eyes that clearly wanted to explore everything and anything within his view.

His namesakes swished in the air while he carefully looked over the little indigo and pink werehog that was in his presence.

The twin-tailed fox teen opened Boost's mouth and stared at the rough pink gums inside, even examining the tiny fangs that were starting to come through. All the while Sonic explained what had happened for things to lead up to this.

The cobalt speedster finished his story with a worried shrug.

"...And that's why we came to you."

Tails nodded in acknowledgement and then turned around to stare both Sonic and Amy whom both looked right back at him worriedly. He noted that Amy had been still been wearing her pyjamas and was wearing a long pale pink gown, she even threw on a cardigan on top, and a pair of bright red slippers.

The pink hedgie clasped her hands together. Her brows knitted together and a massive frown had been sculpted on to her pale peach muzzle, her tired eyes were large and glossy with fear and she looked to have been the absolute epitome of nervousness; but she had every right to be so, as her baby's future hung in the balance. She anxiously stepped forwards and spoke up in a surprisingly timid voice that was so out of character for her.

"How is he, Tails?"

Tails looked at Amy as a grin had graced his muzzle and he said "Welp. It seems that Boost is pretty healthy for the most part,"

Both Sonic and Amy simultaneously heaved a deep sigh of relief.

It was good to know that their little one was doing fine and that lifted a large weight from their shoulders when they heard this. Yet they kept looking at the fox since a "but" was probably about to come regarding this and was practically inevitable. Sonic was hardly even aware of when he wrapped a supportive arm around his wife subconsciously whilst he stared at his best friend.

Tails' smile evaporated a bit " _But_...it seems that I can only come up with one diagnosis: Lycanthropy."

That one last word had left a sinister atmosphere in its wake.

Amy broke down into tears when he legs gave up on her and she collapsed to the ground. Her hands trembled and her jade eyes gushed tears that flowed in endless streams down her face while her body convulsed and wracked with sobs, her throat closed and made her unable to even howl from pure grief. Her spine arched painfully when she clawed the ground beneath her.

Sonic's mouth fell open and his heart shook like an earthquake. He couldn't have heard that correctly, he just couldn't have heard that! He had to have misheard it...! But he knew deep down that he had, indeed, heard that word correctly and he could swear that he heard his mind drop from midair due to the fact that he just couldn't believe this; he had battled genies, he defeated a water monster, he fought with crazed gods, and he foiled the plans of a power-hungry doctor Eggman more times then he could have counted.

And this was something that came close to breaking him.

Unlike his wife, however, he couldn't produce any tears. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from becoming a complete wreck and he considered that diagnosis: Lycanthropy...the term used for those who turn into absolute beasts at night, especially during the full moon.

Sonic silently stared up at his best friend.

Tails seemed reluctant to continue yet it seemed that there was more he had to say. He looked to his big brother anxiously and looked at him with a questioning gaze, obviously seeking Sonic's permission to continue.

He got it when the blue blur silently nodded at him.

The twin-tailed fox fiddled with one of his namesakes while he explained "It seems to me that the Dark Gaia energy that flowed through your body when you were a Werehog hadn't been fully drained from your body,"

Sonic listened silently, he knew which event his little brother was referring to.

Tails continued. His ears lowered and his expression grew a slight bit serious when he stiffly turned back to look down at the innocent baby werehog sat in front of him, his shoulders and two tails stiff and raised with tension.

"When I examined your X-Rays from a few years back, Sonic, I noticed that there was something unusual in your lungs. Some sort of foreign material or something..."

His tone grew low yet soft.

He started to slide his hands beneath the tiny pup in an effort to scoop him up into his embrace. Boost wriggled and squirmed in the teen's embrace as he was lifted off the cold metal surface and laid in the fox's palms in a rather snug fit, his small fluffy body gave a slight shiver while he started to make unusual noises. After picking up the small pup, he went over towards a big high-tech television screen that hung up on his wall.

The television screen projected an X-Ray image.

There was a rib cage on each side of the image (an indication that the screening was taken from the chest region) and there were also the slightly foggy depictions of the stomach and intestines and the liver and the heart...but to the right and underneath the heart was a strange collection of something that seemed to circulate and centre itself right in the middle of the chest.

Tails pointed to that mass with a gesture of the head and Sonic and Amy peered in closer.

That was the strange stuff that the fox teen had mentioned.

Amy cocked a brow and frowned with ignorant confusion, her bright jade pools solely focused on the image of her husband's anatomy. "What is it?"

Tails adjusted Boost in his hands to position him better and replied knowingly with his ears perked up and his eyes now sparkling with fascination. "I had a sample of Sonic's blood taken and I looked it ove-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sonic cut Tails off and interrupted in shock "WHEN!?"

Tails glared at the Blue blur. He disliked it when he was interrupted and even more so by the adult blue hedgehog who he considered his big brother, since his intellect was fairly large compared to most others it really annoyed him how his scientific rambles were rudely cut off by those who simply didn't understand all the words he used or if he was speaking too fast for their brains to absorb his words properly.

He blew out a steamy breath and responded with a cool glare "Not too long ago; _please_ let me finish,"

Sonic said nothing and the adolescent fox took this as his cue to continue.

"Anyway...I looked over Sonic's blood sample and found a trace of Dark Gaia energy,"

Sonic's eyes instantly widened with shock and he interjected a second time "B-But that can't be right! Dark Gaia cured me of bein' a Werehog when he sucked out all that glowy purple stuff years back!"

The foxy-tailed mechanic shook his head and closed his eyes somewhat sadly. It would seem that Sonic had no clue about what had truly happened the time where he had been cursed to turn into a Werehog, he had been oblivious to it for so long and now it had come back to haunt him...it would be especially devastating when he finds out how bad of an impact it would have.

"It appears that Dark Gaia left a small amount of that energy inside and it became part of your anatomy," He explained "and because of this the remnants of the energy inside you must have passed on to little Boost and caused him to have the same transformations you used to."

Sonic and Amy both glanced at each other worriedly.

Their little Boost now had been cursed to transform into a Werehog, all because of what had happened to Sonic when Eggman had awoken Dark Gaia and broken the planet several years prior.

Tails rolled his eyes and muttered beneath his breath. "And having Sonic as the dad kinda doesn't help..."

Sonic scowled darkly at his adopted little brother. "Hey!"

Tails returned to his somber mood. "Anyways, I'm so sorry but can't help ya..."

Hearing that was like a brutal roundhouse kick to the stomach and it instantly created a reaction to the new parents, especially sparking a newfound rage inside Amy -the pink hedgehog's eyes sparked with rage and she clenched her teeth and clenched her hands into aggressive fists. Her whole form burned with fury and she stomped her foot so hard on the ground that it created a big dent in the metal-coated flooring of the foxy teen's workshop.

Sonic instantly saw the signs of his wife's anger and he swallowed a big fat marble.

"Ames...? S-Sweetheart-?" The blue hedgie called out to Amy in a cautious tone while he held a pair of hands out towards her to try and avoid any massive temper tantrums that would possibly end up in a massive murder spree caused by the pink hedgehog.

It didn't work.

Amy basically exploded as she reached behind her back and pulled her Piko Piko hammer out of nowhere "I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER EGGMAN FOR DOING THAT TO MY BABY!"

The whole atmosphere turned from somber to very intense within instants after the pink female's outburst. The gloomy gravity of the whole workshop plummeted and was replaced with fear and discomfort for the state of the mother hedgie wielding the massive hammer. She didn't even seem to care that she was mad over something Dr. Eggman had done a long time ago and wanted to smash his head off for it.

Tails and Sonic were desperately thinking of how to prevent a likely potential case of manslaughter when suddenly a squeaky whimpering sound was heard and they both looked into the former's hands to discover that the origin of the noise was baby Boost, himself.

The dark indigo blue pup with pink patches whined and whimpered as he lain in Tails' hands and waved his tiny claws in the direction of Amy. He was constantly yipping and squirming and even gnawing his gums on the gloved fingers that furled around his tiny form to be let go; the baby werehog-transformed-hedgehog wasn't able to make it any clearer that he wanted to see his mother.

The foxy teen mechanic and the cobalt speedster looked at each other with uncertain frowns etched on their muzzles. Should they seriously hand the baby over to Amy? Tails didn't even take too long to dwell on it since Sonic was restraining his enraged wife and the female hedgie wasn't making it easy for her husband, so he reluctantly stepped forwards and quickly placed the whining pup in his mother's arms.

Amy seemed to instantly relax when Boost was back in her embrace.

Boost, content to be held by his mother again, let his tail waggle and he cooed and gurgle happily in his high-pitched husky tone. His tiny paws aimlessly waved around in the air yet he seemed to reach for Amy's muzzle; he yipped and squealed happily when Amy held her little one to her muzzle and her eyes lit up with happiness when the baby merely licked her nose with his teeny tongue. Amy's eyes filled with tears but she couldn't help but smile while she hugged her newborn and nuzzled him affectionately, her heart glowing with warmth.

Sonic had let go of his wife and was stupefied at what he was seeing.

As impossible as it seemed, it looked like Boost recognised that his mother was feeling upset and wanted to pacify her. It was far more miraculous that it actually worked! Perhaps Boost's dog-like instincts kicked in, despite him being so young, and he was a sweet little guy.

It made Sonic feel better about his son being a Werehog and he knew that Amy felt better about it now too. He couldn't help but step forwards and join in the fuzzy feelings being spread and he peered over Amy's shoulder to look at his little delightfully fluffy son and stuck his finger gingerly out to him, a gesture to which the little baby Werehog responded by trying to bite it and gnawing at it with his little toothless gums.

While Boost was preoccupied with trying to bite his father's finger, Amy looked up at Tails and asked one final question:

"Umm, will Boost turn into a Werehog _every_ night?"

The twin tailed fox teen scratched lingeringly at his own head, clearly thinking about how to answer that inquiry. It was certainly a possibility and he couldn't even think about lying to Amy because —as was just demonstrated— a mama bear could be a terrifying thing to think about. It made him break into a cold sweat just thinking about it. He used his fingers to comb through his own yellow-furred bangs and cocked his head with his blue eyes gleaming with thoughtfulness.

"For the rest of his life it's a likely possibility. The Dark Gaia stuff that was passed on from Sonic has probably bonded with his own anatomy..." He shrugged his arms "But because he is _Sonic's_ son we can't know."

Sonic chuckled light-heartedly (with a hint of anxiety) and he tickled Boost behind the ear and started to make the teeny pup giggle and squeal out of pure joy. He watched as Amy redirected her gaze back down at the baby and it made his own heart become brighter than the volcanic and wild flames of the sun. A big smile spread across his peach muzzle and his heroic emerald eyes practically gleamed with that same old confidence and pride.

He finally spoke after several moments of silence and grinned even wider while Amy passed the Werehog over to him. Sonic couldn't help but be happy while he cradled his son in his arms to calm him down from being so hyperactive, he watched as the pup's curious green eyes started to droop.

"As you said, Tails, Boost's _my_ son and I know that even if he turns into a Werehog every night than he'll be strong enough to overcome it..."

Boost fought to keep his eyes open but he seemed to give in quite quickly as he placed his little thumb inside his mouth and closed his sleepy little eyes, he fell fast asleep in the hedgehog's kind and tender arms; Sonic readjusted the sleeping baby in his arms and lifted him up high so he could softly bow his head and he placed a little kiss on his fuzzy forehead.

"...and I know that he'll make me proud."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end of my Sonic two-shot.**

 **Now we know why Boost turns into a Werehog and now Sonic and Amy have a lot more to deal with as parents. But we know that our heroic speedy hedgehog and our lovely hammer-happy hedgehog can deal with it together as a team.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this little two-chapter story and I hope that you take the time to review and favourite this.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
